Patent Document 1 (JP2012-152091A) provides a motor unit mounted to a vehicle such as an electric vehicle or a hybrid vehicle using a motor as a driving source.
The motor unit includes a vehicle driving motor and a high-voltage device attached to the vehicle driving motor.
The high-voltage device includes a high-voltage control for controlling the vehicle driving motor, a control casing housing the high-voltage control, and a closing plate for closing the control casing.
Such a motor unit is disposed, for example, under a floor panel of a vehicle. There is thus concern that the motor unit collides with a vehicle component such as a crossmember upon vehicle collision, resulting in breakage of the control casing and the closing plate.
Thus, it is considerable to protect the motor unit by providing a protector made of a metal plate outside the motor unit, as disclosed in Patent Document 2 (JP2014-76685A).